The World I See With You
by Faceless Charmer
Summary: There are a lot of things Iggy wants to see. The sun, the sky, the clouds, the birds. Mostly he wants to see his Flock. And within the flock, above all else, he wants to see Gazzy. Gazzy who he's had feelings for for a long time, and Gazzy, who unknowingly, feels the same way. Aged up characters. MxM IggyxGazzy oneshot.


_Okay, so in this story, the character have all been aged up, so it defintely takes place after the last book, but that doesn't mean it's going to sound like it take place after the last book. I know that doesn't make sense, but I just thought I should warn you, in case I end up saying stuff that...isn't so._

 _The members of the Flock will probably all make an appearance. Forgive me if Fang still acts like the Fang we all originally fell in love with, and not the new Fang Max describes that apparently is all smiles. (Not that I don't love the thought of Fang smiling)_

 _The biggest problem I'm facing is the fact that at the end of Maximum Ride Forever, a whole other mess of flying bird kids got mentioned, like the Flock had run into more over the years, and I'm fine with that. But I don't particularly want to go and check how many others there were, and come up with names and stuff for them. So we'll just pretend they operate also as their own flock, and their house is next door or something._

 _Anyway, this site needs more Iggy/Gazzy fanfiction, and I just read a phenomenal one, so I decided to give it a try myself._

 _So yeah, this will be a MxM fanfiction, so only stick around if you're cool with that._

 _I should totally be updating my stories on Fiction press, but I'm depressed, and so I've been spending most of my energy on fanfiction, since it cheers me up a lot._

 **The World I See With You**

Being blind wasn't easy, (at all) but over time, Iggy had learned to deal with it. But there were so many things he wanted to see. All he remembered seeing were the dark, soulless colors of The School. He'd never had the chance to see the outside world, with it's beautiful colors. He'd never see the trees, or the clouds, or the birds he shared his wings with...or even the sun, which he'd heard was huge, and hard to miss.

By the time he was free, free to experience the beautiful world, it was too late for him to see any of those things.

It hurt him to think about, so he didn't think about it. He could stomach that. But there was something he couldn't stomach, so he tried very hard to never think about it at all.

And that was how much he wanted to see his family.

The last time he'd seen the members of his flock, they were all so little, and shoved in cages. They had grown since then, and apparently they were all so beautiful, and handsome. Max and Nudge were apparently on the level of famous models, Fang could apparently fell small armies with his looks alone, and Gazzy and Angel were matching clones of beauty and adorability. (Which okay, wasn't a word, but it fit them)

And he'd never seen anyone else at all, except the evil scientists at The School, and who ever else was wandering around there, like poor Ari. So it wasn't like he'd even seen Phoenix, who was, so he'd heard, basically the cutest thing in the whole entire world. Or so Max insisted. He'd never had the chance to see Dylan either, and now, he never would, even though he remembered his voice perfectly.

So, yeah, he wanted to see them all really badly. So badly that the now twenty-two year old didn't think about it. Except for moments like right now, when, unfortunately, he was thinking about it.

At that moment, outside his room, he heard two pairs of thundering feet go running by his door, laughing their heads off. That would be Phoenix and Gazzy. Gazzy, now sixteen, was happy to spend lots of time with the young girl, showing her how to drum up proper mischief, and he wondered who their victim had been.

That question was answered a second later, when he heard much slower footsteps following after them, in a way that could only be described as threatening. He recognized the footsteps instantly as Fang's, and Iggy smiled to himself, enjoying the thought of a pissed off Fang. Fang had always been the most fun to mess with, no matter how much time passed.

It was quiet for a little while. At least, it was to everyone except Iggy. With his exceptional hearing, he was able to track the hunt that was happening in their house. He listened, a serene smile on his face, as Phoenix's footsteps went one way, and Gazzy's went another. He listened as Fang came to a pause, trying to decide which way they had gone, and ultimately going the way Phoenix had chosen. He was closing in on her fast, but Gazzy was home free, and his footsteps were now coming back this way.

Then Iggy's door opened, quietly, and Gazzy entered.

"Can I hide in here?" the younger boy asked, and without even waiting for an answer, he flopped down next to Iggy, their wings brushing together behind them.

This brought Iggy back to his previous thoughts, very quickly.

Because if their was one he wanted to see above all the rest, it was Gazzy.

Gazzy, who he'd known since he was a baby. Gazzy, who had stuck with him through thick and thin. No matter how many times the Flock split, into groups of threes or twos, Gazzy and he had stuck together. Iggy believed that whenever the flock split, their criteria for which side they chose mostly consisted of, _What side did he pick?_ And there were times when it had only been the two of them. Gazzy had been his eyes more than any of the others, and even though he loved them all, he loved and trusted Gazzy more than any of the rest, and he had a feeling that the feeling was mutual.

Gazzy, who was a lot younger, and probably didn't have a clue how Iggy felt.

"What did you guys do?" Iggy asked, sorry he'd missed out on it, and Gazzy chuckled, but didn't give an answer. That was because the door opened, and Gazzy froze, thinking it was Fang.

"Hey, have you guys seen Fang?" It was just Max, obviously not aware of whatever had just happened.

"I haven't seen anything in a long time." Iggy answered teasingly, and he knew that Max had smiled, even before she told him, "I'm smiling Iggy, because hearing stuff like that just never gets old."

"That's good."

"I haven't seen him either." Gazzy lied, which was contradicted almost a second later, when Fang's voice rang through the house.

"Where are you Gazzy? I'm coming for you, and you better believe I'll find you!"

Clearly, he had captured his daughter, and was now turning his attention to the person who had obviously orchestrated the prank.

"Eek." Gazzy said under his breath, and then he leaned over to whisper in Iggy's ear, "Want to go flying with me?"

Iggy smiled, and stood up, already stretching out his wings. Gazzy jumped up in excitement next to him, doing the same, and a few seconds later, they were out Iggy's window, soaring through the air. Iggy wasn't sure where Gazzy wanted to go, so he let the younger boy take the lead, listening to the sound of Gazzy's wings flapping to follow him.

"He'll come after us, you know." Iggy said.

"I'm not scared." Gazzy answered softly. "Because I've got you to protect me."

"Me?" Iggy answered, like it was ridiculous, but actually, the answer touched him. Gazzy trusted him, the blind guy, to protect him.

"Yeah. Nobody has ever done as much for me as you."

It was silent then, as Iggy tried to sort through his feelings, and eventually, they came to a landing, that Iggy recognized as the cliff that over looked a river below them. It was a beautiful sight.

Or so he heard.

He shut his eyes, even though there wasn't a point, and thought of the things Gazzy had said. They made him believe that maybe he had a chance. Maybe Gazzy liked him too, in a way that definitely was like a brother.

Gazzy, meanwhile, unknown to Iggy, was doing the same thing, and trying to sort out his feelings. For years, he'd been keeping his crush on the older boy a secret, and suddenly he felt like he'd said way too much. He looked at Iggy, who wasn't looking at anything, and in fact, had his eyes closed, as was feeling the wind against his face and feathers.

He looked serene, and not for the first time, Gazzy was glad that they weren't on the run every day, and could finally be safe. Gazzy shifted a little closer to Iggy, making the older boy open his eyes and tilt his head in his direction. Gazzy took the opportunity to stare into Iggy's handsome face. It's not that he was happy his friend was blind, but it did help him get away with a lot of staring.

Not today.

"Why are you looking at me?" Iggy asked, but he asked it with a teasing smile, like perhaps he already knew. Gazzy's face flushed, and he quickly looked away, wondering how Iggy had been able to tell.

"H-how did?"

Iggy chuckled. "Just a lucky guess."

"I was just wondering..." Gazzy tried quickly to come up with a lie. "Wondering what it was like to be blind." While that wasn't what he'd actually been thinking about, he had certainly wondered about it before, so technically, it wasn't like he was lying completely.

Iggy smiled again, but this time it was sad. "It's not fun, Gazzy." he whispered, and the soft and hurt way he whispered it made Gazzy instinctively move closer, leaning his head on Iggy's shoulder. He looked around at the world, the world he _could_ see, and thought how sad it was that Iggy couldn't see it with him.

Somewhere in the distance, he thought he heard the beating of wings, but decided it was just the wind, and kept his focus on Iggy. For some reason, every cell in his body was screaming that now was the time to tell Iggy everything. That Gazzy had had a crush on him since he was six, and over time, it had gone from a crush, to full blown love, and that Gazzy was so happy Iggy had stayed with him so long.

Iggy's hand was suddenly in his hair, moving his long fingers through it softly. Gazzy shivered a little at the touch, and scooched in so Iggy could get a better angle. He wondered what Iggy was thinking about. Iggy had to spend so much time thinking, since it wasn't like he could distract himself by looking at things.

"If you could see one thing, what would it be?" Gazzy asked softly, and Iggy hummed softly as a reply. His hand left Iggy's hair, and he lay on his back, his arms behind his head.

"That's not an answer." Gazzy said. "You had to have thought about it."

Iggy smiled again, and started to speak. "If I could see one thing..."

"Yeah?" Gazzy lay down next to Iggy, and their close proximity made his heart pound. Next to him, Iggy was pausing, and Iggy recognized the sight of him listening. Oh God, could he hear Gazzy's heart!? They _were_ really close, and it was beating very hard, and very fast.

A second later, Gazzy was staring up into Iggy's face, because Iggy was now over him, both his hands on either side of Gazzy's head, his beautiful wings dropping down around them like a curtain.

"It would be you." he answered, his hand reaching out to softly touch Gazzy's cheek. Gazzy's breath hitched, and he started to sit up, but Iggy gently pushed him back down, and a second later, his lips were on Gazzy's. It was a beautiful kiss, soft and lasting about ten seconds. Then Iggy pulled away, and sat up, but in seconds, Gazzy was in his lap, pressing their lips back together. He'd waited too long for this moment, and he was desperate for more. Iggy was happy to continue the kiss, and now, both their wings curled around them, blocking them from the outside world.

"Iggy." Gazzy whispered, wrapping his arms around the blind boy and holding him tightly. "I love you so much."

Iggy kissed Gazzy's cheek, then his lips again, and whispered back, "I love you so much too."

"Great, now that that' finally out of the way," said a calm voice, "I need to have a few words with Gazzy."

Gazzy looked over, and there was Fang, his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against a wall silently. He looked a little pissed, but Gazzy had a feeling he was trying too at this point, because he also looked like he was trying not to smile.

Well, he'd seen already, so there was no point in hiding it.

"Eek! Protect me Iggy!" Gazzy said, and Iggy wrapped his arms around Gazzy, and smiled in Fang's direction.

"Come on, you would hit a blind guy, would you?"

Fang brushed his hair out of his face, where it had been knocked by the wind, and huffed under his breath, before spreading his dark wings and flying off, leaving them alone again.

Gazzy smiled and nuzzled Iggy's neck, then grabbed his hand and held it. The wind was softly flowing around them, and the moment couldn't have been more perfect.

"Let's go for a fly." Iggy said, and stood up, still holding Gazzy's hand. They stood on the ledge together, and jumped, spreading their wings and flying hand in hand, in what wouldn't be the first time.

* * *

 **Okay, I lied. I said the whole flock would make an appearance, but look at that, Angel and Nudge didn't. Well, I'm planning on writing another oneshot, (still Iggy and Gazzy related, and I'll force them into there) Anyway, I hoped you liked the story.**

 **I thought it was cute.**


End file.
